As electronic technologies and communication technologies rapidly develop, some electronic apparatuses, such as mobile phones, have become an indispensable part in the daily lives of people. Many functions are incorporated into them, bringing much convenience to the lives and works of people.
Taking a mobile phone as an example, at present, the talking mode of the mobile phone may be roughly classified into two types: one is a speakerphone mode, and the other is a receiver mode. The speakerphone mode refers to that a user initiates the speaker function by pressing a specific key (a physical key or a virtual key) on the user interface, such that the received voice is played via the speaker. Since the volume of the voice played via the loudspeaker is relatively higher, such a talking mode is most suitable for the circumstances where it is desired that the voice is heard by others besides the recipient. For example, for a panel meeting in holding a teleconference, all the participants should hear the voices of the other side in the conversation, and at this moment, the talking mode for receiving a call needs to be set as the speakerphone mode. The receiver mode is a manner in which the received voice is directly played via the audio playing module embedded in the mobile phone, and in which the volume is relatively lower. When a user is in conversation with the other side in the receiver mode, the mobile phone is usually placed in contact with an ear or close to the ear. For the sake of privacy protection and prevention of interference with others, the receiver mode is the most commonly used talking mode.